


Pointy

by oak_branch



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03, References "What Is Done", Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oak_branch/pseuds/oak_branch
Summary: Callum recalls his first interaction with Rayla.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 113





	Pointy

They were on their way back to Katolis.

Rayla was coming with them. They could have been flown back, but they ultimately decided to take the scenic route.

It was night. Callum and Rayla had fallen asleep next to each other. In their rest they had clumped together like wet towels.

Callum's finger ran across something and set a tender shock through his system. He woke up and opened his eyes to discover he had been tracing the outline of one of Rayla's ears. It was pointy.

What was that he had said?

When he and Rayla first met, when she had entered the royal castle of Katolis looking to kill Ezran and Harrow, and Callum had caught her sneaking around, the first thing he'd said after realizing she wasn't who he expected (Ezran) was, "Oh! You're one of them! With the pointy..."

Rayla had drawn her blades. "You don't like my ears?"

That was a relatively short time ago, only a couple of months, but so much had happened since then. So much had changed.

Callum did like her ears. Now he did, at least. He loved them. He loved _her._ All of her. And she loved him.

They'd said it out loud.

He kept tracing her ear.

She woke up. "Callum?" she asked groggily. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he whispered, just as exhausted as her. "Just... pointy."

She laughed, soft and tired. "Yeah, they are, you goof..."

They went back to sleep.


End file.
